the Secret
by cabbieforever
Summary: Cat and Robbie loved each other, or so cat thought, but one day, after two years they were married, and even with a son, Robbie disappeared. Now, he returns.


There may be mistakes that I translate it from another language ... Hope you'll like!

 **'She did not know-section Rason.'**

Cat sighed and looked on the fine white dress she sewed,

She was so white and delicate that it looked like something that angel was wearing.

cat smiled to herself, Today was a wonderful day, Timmy did problems in going to kindergarten like he was doing and she did not think twice about Robbie.

 _Robbie._

Only his name made her shiver, she tried to reset and sewed a little longer,

 _I wonder if he remembers me ..._

The thought glowed in her mind before she could stop her,

'Enough', she chided herself,' Now sew!'

His curls are so nice and airy ...

'cat', She told herself,' Mending and stop thinking about Robbie's curls!

Robbie, she shuddered, needle stitched missed jabbing her finger.

"Damn ..." she mumbled and got up from the chair she sat rise, go to the kitchen and opens the flow of water, while it is thought, but not the guns ... Timmy ..

Timmy, so everything that reminded her of him,

Walking path, the path runs a hand through his curly hair, the way he talked, the way he was hug her as happy.

She grabbed her fine finger only after she thought.

She sighed, clearly not able to work.

She missed him so much, the simplest things, like the way he was yelling 'Kitty? I'm home!' When he comes, or the way he was holding her in his sleep, or in his hand, which so love to hold ...

'focus', She told herself, looking at the clock, there are still fifteen minutes before she needed to pick up Timmy from the garden, it is planned to finish sewing the dress of a Edison Peters at this time, of course, has no idea who the Edison Peters, but she could Guess its appearance according to her sound When he spoke with her by phone. her voice was pleasant and interested, kind of understanding that Robbie could fall in love with the other.

She guessed that she had short brown hair, green eyes boring,glasses.

* * *

Since graduating from Hollywood Arts past ten years.

It is not innocent girl is sixteen, she twenty-six-year-old woman, but her personality has not changed.

At about the age of eighteen robbie knocked on the door of her house, she shared it with Nona.

A year later they were happily married, and two years later she was pregnant.

Daughter, but something went wrong and had an abortion.

Cat felt ruined.

Her baby's face was calm, sweet, peaceful,

She just wanted to take her home to raise her, but she could not.

 **Their baby was dead.**

And this understanding tore her heart, she cried a lot, they both cried a lot, but cat, being a drama queen, took it the hardest.

Then, after a year, she became pregnant again.

But something was different this pregnancy, she was so frightened, she was so careful.

* * *

And he was, was amazing, intelligent and curious child, playful and cute.

He received his curls and her eyes.

They decided to call him Timmy, Timmy Shapiro.

Cat's world returned to normal, with some: "You saw Timmy? He already muttering" Or- "He did yesterday, his first step!" Or- "He looks so much like you."

* * *

Then, when Timmy was a year old, he left.

Robbie left.

He just went.

At first she thought he was a work trip and will return in a few days, but the days became weeks have become months.

After two whole months of worry she received a text message, short and interested:

Cutty was going to happen

It read,

'I bet you're wondering where I was and why I had disappeared, and it's time you knew.

I met a girl, twenty-two and fell in love.

I'm sorry this is the way I tell you this, but there is no choice.

Do not expect me to come back.

Roobie.'

Even no 'love,robbie.' she thought, or 'friendliness, Robbie.'

She decided not to tell his father Timmy left, or even had a father, it's her little secret.

She did not know her secret is going to emerge with a vengeance.

* * *

 **hope you like it!**

 **Review and let me know what you think!**

 **love you**


End file.
